le monde die welt el mundo, wolfram
by Makushiin
Summary: we all know that wolfram loves yuuri more than his own life with yuuri not realizing this, but what if yuuri starts to love wolfram back and started missing him because of his absence? please dont forget to review!
1. Chapter 1: missing wolfram

**Le monde Die welt**** El mundo, wolfram**

(you mean the world to me, wolfram)

**disclaimer : i do not own kyou kara maoh or any of its characters**

A/N this is my first fanfic! hope you will enjoy!! sorry, but this time its yuuri whose heart is gonna break ^_^ahahaha

It's been a month or so since the day I accidentally slapped wolfram resulting a misunderstood engagement with him. I couldn't believe that he, a proud mazoku and a bishonen noble would become my fiancé. Well, at first, I didn't know what to do, but unlike wolfram, not a single day he would let passes without accusing me of cheating on other girls. I am really tired of it, really, but now only silence is covering up to me. Not a bird was chirping near-by nor the sounds o9f walking footsteps on the corridor but instead only the rustling of papers needed to be signed….

"uhh, what a day!" I groaned as I finished signing a column of documents. I rested my head on the chair staring on the stacks of papers needed to be signed.

'_god, will this ever end?'_ I thought to myself. You know, being the Maoh and all, is quite an enjoyable job but sometimes it's also tiresome.

Why bother, I need a rest, a nice and well deserved rest. Maybe I'll go to the gardens and have a picnic with Wolfram.

_Wolfram, the only name that keeps ringing in my head._

_Wolfram, my bishonen fiancé._

I never thought the accident that happened two months ago would become so serious like this. He accepted my proposal without hesitation_ (of course, I didn't know what I was doing back then) _and became my over-protective fiancé.

But why on earth is he not at my side today? I wonder.

Oh, I forgot, he's on Big Shimaron for an important meeting.

Since when was he gone?

I think the quietness that's surrounding me has covered me completely, I cannot think of one single thought without Wolfram on it.

Guess I really missed that blond bishonen.

"wait a sec!" I merely shouted. "did I just say that I missed Wolfram?!"

I stood up making some papers rustle. I know that Wolfram loves me very much but for me, a guy-to-guy relationship is awkward, weird may I presume.

I sat back returning to my previous position but this time I closed my eyes to think.

'_will Wolfram be back soon?' _a stray thought caught my attention.

" Why the heck do I keep thinking about Wolfram?! "

I cannot understand this uneasiness inside me. Could it be that I have learned to love Wolfram back?

Me? , Inlove? , with Wolfram?

" N-nno w-wway! " I stammered. But what feeling is this? I cannot understand and it's giving me a headache.

" I think I need a nice long rest. " I suggested myself.

I I walked towards the bed and laid very quietly. I tapped the pillow and cuddled into the blankets and noticed something wrong…

RIGHT! I have forgotten to change into my P.J.'s. .

I headed towards the bathroom and started to unbutton my shirt, when I opened the dresser, I saw something very familiar…

It was pink, frilly, and very girly…

Oh, it was only Wolfram's negligee. . I chuckled and had put aside and changed into my blue pajamas.

As I was heading for the bed, I noticed that it was very awkward for me to sleep alone. To think of it, it's already been two months since I moved here in Blood Pledge Castle and within those two months, it was with Wolfram whom I slept with.

I think I'm having the feeling that I'm missing him again.

I twitched my head and told myself that it was a stupid thing to think of.

I slipped into the sheets and starting facing the usual side of the bed where wolfram would usually sleep.

I kept staring and staring until a blur image of Wolfram appeared...

He was like, facing me but instead of being awake; he was fast asleep, making grumbling noises and keeps muttering the word _'wimp'._

"I'm no wimp!" I scowled but come to realize that there is no Wolfram that existed. I tapped the place where Wolfram would usually sleep and confirmed that he wasn't there.

I sighed and started facing the ceiling, and asked myself: _"why am I missing wolfram so badly?" _and in minutes past have fallen asleep.

*********

Sunlight poured over Shin Makoku. As the warm light creeps towards Yuuri, a warmer touch was creeping up to him too. It started from his head, then to his cheeks, and finally to his neck.

Being half awake, Yuuri noticed the warm touch and started to open his eyes, to his surprise it was Wolfram!

Standing there staring at the once asleep Yuuri, making a smirked smile on his beautiful face.

" W-wolfram, when were you ba-". Before Yuuri could finish his question, Wolfram laid a finger on Yuuri's lips, and then Wolfram gestured to kiss Yuuri.

SHOCKED, the young demon king could only do is to freeze in front of this blond. After Wolfram kissed him, he wasn't contented and he wanted more. .

Not just the blond bishonen's tender and warm lips, but more. .

He grabbed Wolfram by the hand pulling him towards the bed, the expression on the blond bishonen's face didn't change a bit.

Yuuri forced a kiss unto Wolfram but then realized that it he was only day dreaming. .

Breathing heavily, Yuuri looked around the room with a confused look.

"what the heck was that all about?" he asked himself.

With heavy breathing, Yuuri calmed himself and headed towards the bathroom. . .

"Maybe a nice warm bath will help clear my mind a bit."

He said to himself and disappeared towards the bathroom.

Yuuri started to unbutton his shirt followed by his pants. .

He dove into the bathtub leaving his head visible.

He closed his eyes, allowing the warm air relax him. A few moments, Yuuri closed his eyes and started recalling about what happened earlier. .

"Uhh."

_What was that? Why did I dream about wolfram? _

It was like reality, seeing Wolfram standing there, in his usual blue uniform, smiling. .

Before I could continue my thoughts, I felt the familiar warm touch, massaging carefully my back. .

_It felt good, really good. _The soft touch massaging my back really helped me relax.

As the soft, warm hands reached the lower portion of my back, I moaned

It was really good. "arigato." I muttered. It was barely audible but audible enough to the one caressing my back. .

"Your welcome, Yuuri." He replied back

Which made me wonder, _"why does his voice sound very familiar?"_

_Nervously, _I turned around to facing the one who was at my back . . .


	2. Chapter 2: confusions and realizations

**Le Monde Die Welt El Mundo, Wolfram**

**(You mean the world to me, wolfram)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou or any of its characters. I'm just making stories for fun. ^_^**

**Characters: Yuuri Shibuya and Wolfram von Bielefeld**

**Genre: Romance/humor**

**Chapter 2**

** - confusion and realizations-**

_Flashback:_

_it's been a while since wolfram left the castle . . . within those days, Yuuri was starting to realize that he really did love wolfram but keeps denying the truth . . . as the days go by, many unusual things have been starting to happen to Yuuri. One of this is his daydreams about wolfram and doing crazy things which lead him to a complete state of confusion . . . will Yuuri ever realize that he really love wolfram? Or will he live a life full of lies?. While Yuuri was taking a relaxing bath to sooth his mind,t he feels something strangely caressing his back. When he turned around he was shocked to see the person behind him . . ._

"No way!" I shouted.

I-it w-was w-wolfram!

Sitting there behind my back half-naked exposing those delicate ivory skin . .

It was really tempting to touch him (to make sure his real).

As I was about to touch him,

he pushed me towards the other side of the bathtub making the water overflow . . .

he pinned me to the wall holding my hands above my head and kissing me vigorously like there's no tomorrow.

He started from my forehead down to my cheeks then to my lips. When he was finished he faced me and locked orbs with me creating a smirked smile in his face.

Like the feeling before,

I was not contented with what wolfram had done . . .

I wanted so much more not just those delicate lips but more . . .

when our lips was about to meet, I woke-up.

I never thought that I had drifted away just a minute ago . . .

"again?! This is too much! First in the bedroom, and now here!?!"

I think I'm going to be crazy . . .

_crazy in love with wolfram that is. _

A corner of my mind said to me . . .

"M-me I-inlove w-w-with w-wolfram??" words escaped me with that last statement. I stood up, wrapped myself around a towel and changed into my usual black uniform . . .

with the last statement still ringing in my head:

_Crazy in love with wolfram that is_

_Crazy in love with wolfram that is_

_Crazy in love with wolfram that is_

"Aah!!"

I held my head; I was too confused to know what to do . . .

As I opened the door to my room,

I saw a glimpse of somebody's shadow.

I was not sure who it was, but had a feeling that it was somebody I know deeply in my heart.

I followed the shadow into the corridor and was shocked and surprise to know that it was wolfram!

But could it be really wolfram or I'm having those crazy hallucinations again?

It really is driving me crazy!

But I think somewhere deep down in my heart; it says that it is really wolfram!

God!

I missed my friend!

_Friend or lover?_

"huh??"

nah, it was only a stray thought, but the most important thing now is to follow that person to confirm that if he really is wolfram . . .

I ran after wolfram's shadow hoping to get a chance to talk to my friend . . .

I ran as fast as I could & had finally catch up to him . . . there he was, kneeling beside the flower bed,

I'm not surprised to find this blond bishonen here in the garden . . .

"beautiful wolfram" I said which made wolfram face me with a puzzled look . . .

his expression was like 'huh? What are you talking about look' it was really cute, with me not realizing was smiling . . .

"uhm, I mean the flower you are holding,

cheri-sama named it after you remember?" I said nervously,

I was nervous because wolfram might attack me with his hugs and kisses thinking that I was praising his beauty and might thank me that I have finally returned his feelings. . .

There was silence

" uhmm ". I cleared my throat, the quietness was rather unusual.

I paced forward towards my kneeling fiancé, every step, every beat of my heart was like playing a rhythm of some sort.

The most confusing thing of all is the more closer I got to wolfram the faster the beat of my heart was . . .

I touched wolfram's shoulder which made him jumpy.

_He is rather unusually jumpy today_

Hehe, I don't know why but being in the presence of this dazzling being makes me feel

Welcome

Secure

Happy

Most importantly:

Full with love

"What is it Yuuri-heika?" Wolfram asked curiously

I was dumbstruck for a while and had been staring at wolfram with no particular reason

"Huh? Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts for a while"

Thank goodness, this really is the real wolfram, I could feel it ..

Wolfram stood up facing me with a curious look.

Curious yet cute . . .

"uhm, would you mind joining me for lunch here in the garden?"

I blurted out so suddenly

Wolfram was shocked.

I was worried wolfram might reject my invitation

"ooh, sure why not, " he replied shyly with traces of light blush on his cheeks

"okay then!" I shouted cheerfully. Please meet me here at 12 o'clock. I'll prepare everything."

"o-okay"

"oh you might want to rest for awhile? You might be tired from you trip"

I suggested as nicely as I could with matching a goofy smile

He smiled back. "alright then, I'll do what you say. 12 o'clock then. See you!"

And waved

I waved back seeing the fading image of wolfram

I guess this is the start of it

I started walking towards the kitchen and consulted the chief about the food to be prepared.

After sometime, I passed across wolfram's room

I slightly opened his door and peeked in . . .

He was there, resting peacefully. . I didn't want to disturb him

"rest well my beautiful wolfram." I muttered slowly

Then slowly closed the door

This is it!

There's no turning back!

I continued to prepare for our lunch-date, even though he doesn't know it.

What matters most is that I realized something very important:

That I really did love wolfram, and finally had accepted the truth..

"You really mean the world to me, wolfram and I love you"

I headed to my own room to prepare myself with a happy smile of what's about to happen.

****. . to be continued . .****

**-End of chapter 2-**


End file.
